Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
The luminance of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is controlled by a current or a voltage. Since OLED displays are suitable for use in high contrast and rapid response devices, they are commonly used in mobile phones, smartphones, laptop computers, digital broadcasting terminals, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable multimedia players (PMP), navigations, slate computers, tablet computers, ultrabooks, wearable devices, digital TVs, desktop computers, digital signage, and the like.
An OLED display includes scan lines, data lines, power lines, and pixel circuits connected to the scan, data, and power lines in a matrix form. Further, each of the pixel circuits typically includes an OLED, a plurality of transistors that respectively include a switching transistor transmitting a data signal, and a driving transistor driving the OLED according to the data signal, as well as a capacitor maintaining data voltage.
As the resolution of display devices increases, the pixels are integrated with greater densities. Since each pixel occupies a limited area, a predetermined area must ensure that the thin film transistors and capacitors can be formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.